Rachel's Journey
by DragonMistressOfRedemption888
Summary: After receiving a Gible from the elder of her home Cherokee reservation and kicking local ass, Rachel sets out for her Pokemon Journey across the States. AU
1. Of Cherokee badges and Gay Gabites!

I shake in nervousness as the elder gracefully leads me into her Cove. There, I am met by a "Gible Gib Gib" from the most cute little dragon I have ever seen.

"Rachel dear," the elder says to me, "meet Gible. She is going to be your first pokémon."

Excitedly, I pick up Gible and hug her. "I'm going to call you Gracie!" I tell her. She nods happily.

"I see that you two will get along famously," the elder says with relief, as it is generally harder for a dragon type to get along with their trainer, or humans in general.

After that, I return Gracie to her pokéball. I decide that it is time for us to get some training. I head to the local gym. The gym whose badge has long since become worthless in the eyes of the outside world, but it is the pride of our little Cherokee reservation.

Gracie may be adorable, but her attacks pack a punch. She takes down the Rattata Brothers' rattatas in the blink of an eye, as well as the Axew of an Axew trainer. She kicks butt left and right until we get to the leader, my father.

My father sends out a Gabite. The Gabite is male, perfect. "Gracie, use attract!." The attack hits, but it has no affect. "Your Gabite's a flaming homo, isn't he dad!" I say accusingly.

"You're acting like I can control my pokémon's sexual orientation," my father retorts.

"Gracie, kick that faggot's retarded ass!" I command.

Gracie begins to glow. "No way, she's evolving!" Soon, two Gabite are staring each other down.

"All right!" I say, "Gracie, use Dragon Rasengan!" The attack is super effective.

"Gaylord!" my father says, "use Dragon Soul." The damage from Gracie's attack causes Gaylord to miss. The recoil damage causes him to faint.

"I win, give me the Cherokee badge," I say.

After receiving the worthless badge and healing my newly evolved Gracie at the pokemon center, I set out from the Cherokee reservation that is my home to start my journey in the States.

"Hold up, Rachel!" my brother yells as he tackles me with a hug. "I love you, sis, I always will," he whispers, "always remember who you are and where you're from!"

"I will, chief!" I promise with a sharp salute. Then I break down. "I will miss you so much bro!" I cry. He pats my back and says, "now, now, go out on your journey and make your big bro proud."

"Yes sir!" I say, wiping away my tears. Before I could change my mind, I straddle my hog (motercycle) and kick it to life. After looking back one more time with tears in my life, I put it in drive and hit the gas.

Driving my hog is second nature to me, so I simply allow my mind to wander as I speed along the interstate towards my destination: Dallas, Texas.


	2. Of Team Westborro and BlitzSarecus

Author's Note:

Thanks to advise and help from my wonderful friend, BlitzSarecus, I have a new chapter.

Also, I thank Blitz for his OC, Zero Namika.

Muchas gracias a la Ultima Fox por su carácter original, Eris.

* * *

><p>As I rode toward Dallas, I thought about what other Pokémon I wanted to catch that are indigenous to my region. The more I thought about it, the more it put a smile on my face.<p>

"Damn you fool! Get away from me!"

I stopped riding when I heard the shout.

What was that?

I looked around and saw that a teen was running away from something and running alongside him was a beautiful Sylveon. As I wondered what was chasing him, I saw two men running right behind them. When I noticed them, anger gripped me like a python.

"Team Westborro…" I growled.

Let me explain who these fools are. Team Westborro is a group of Westborro Baptist members who take the hateful preaching of the church to heart and travel around America to make hell for homosexuals, soldiers, etc. i.e. anyone whom their teachings say God hates. Anyway, back to the situation. A mob of Team Wesborro grunts are attacking a man and his Sylveon. The first thing I notice about the man is a scar shaped as an 'x' on his left arm. He wears a hooded sweatshirt with no sleeves, as they appear to have been ripped off.

"Gracie, help the poor guy out," I command as I send out Gracie.

Gracie nods, and heads over to stand next to Sylveon, giving the Team Westborro grunts the evil eye.

The man pulls back the hood of his black zip-up hoodie, revealing long, wild jet-black hair.

"Hey dude, what's your name?" I ask.

"It's Zero, Zero Namika," Zero replies, "what's yours?"

"Rachel Redbird," I reply.

"Thank, girlie," he says, "now these haters will rue the day they assaulted my Sylveon! Right, Marine!"

"Sylvie! Sylv-Sylv!" Marine says.

"Right!" I say, "Gracie, use earthquake to shake them up, and then use Dragon Rasengan!"

"Marine, use Fairy Rasengan!" the man commands. The Rasengan attacks from Marine and Gracie hit the Westborro Grunts directly, causing them to knock out.

"Well, Rachel Redbird, want to join my currently one-man motorcycle gang?" Zero asks.

"As long as it includes getting the badges as challenging the league…and I get to lead," I reply with a smile.

"That's really the only thing I have in mind right now, besides finding my father," Zero admits, "You can lead if you want to."

"Then let's get going!" I say. We return our Pokémon to their balls and rev our engines, getting in standard cycle-gang cycle formation with myself in the lead and Zero at my right flank. We head off toward our shared destination: Dallas, Texas!

* * *

><p>(POV change-Eris)<p>

I shield my eyes as I feel the bright light of the sun mingles with the darkness in my soul. The feeling is so uncomfortable that I find myself stopping at the Dallas Pokémon center to shelter myself from that feeling. As pitch darkness resettles itself upon my soul. The darkness may be bitter, but I'm used to it. The way the sun rules my existence; I often feel empathy towards vampires.

To be clear, vampires are very real! Anyone who tells you differently is working for the man…the illuminati to be more precise. Since vampirism is an effect of Satanism, and the illuminati like their secrets, most people will give you the practiced, "there's no such thing as vampires." that none of them actually believe. Most just don't know if there are vampires or not, but some either work for them or are hunted by them.

I can always feel them hunting me. I can feel it in my bones. They are the reason why I decided to become a Pokémon trainer. But it doesn't end there. It's why I chose the dark trickster, Zorua, as my starter. My Zorua, named Mindy, evolved into Zoroark, and is now leveled at a hefty 80. My lv 100 Darkrai, Alexis is another product of the constant satanic threat. It turns out that Alexis and I are so similar that Nurse Joy diagnosed her with the same mental crap and whatnot, and they said we needed to be medicated: rubbish of course. We may be crazy, but sane people are boring.

Besides, the Dallas Gym, owned by my family, wouldn't be as awesome a tourist attraction without all the insanity. It also attracts people to the Pokémon league, where, alongside Mindy, I reign as champion. Right now, however, I am at my family gym, standing with my Deino, Jasmine, the guardian of the Dallas City Gym. Jasmine will obey any trainer in the family, as long as they aren't a boring "sane" person. Good thing my children mostly took after me.

For now, of course, I would be waiting for my niece to show up to challenge my gym. My brother, the leader of the gym of a small Cherokee reservation north of here, tells me that his daughter's Pokémon won using a Rasengan against his Gabite. Furthermore, his daughter's Pokémon is a female Gabite who evolved during the match. She would be a heavy challenge for Jasmine. Perhaps Jasmine might evolve to Zweilous from the experience,

As even insanity has its limits, there is no way that my niece will recognize her auntie as a gym leader, I still dress to impress when I absolutely have to, and for the leader in a gym battle, or the champion in a league battle, that is a must. Otherwise, I dress like "wacky Eris", which is most of the time.

It has been a long time since I have been afraid of the devil's forces. Alexis and Mindy will protect me, of that I am certain. My insanity might make me more paranoid for all I know, but since when can anyone be too careful?

* * *

><p>Naruto: Nice Rasengan, Gracie, your chakra is very powerful.<p>

Gracie: Gabite bite (thank you)!

(Yes, Rasengan comes from Naruto)

Sakura: Hello, the disclaimer.

Sasuke: Right, Alex doesn't own Pokemon or Naruto.

Naruto: I wish she owned the later, though, she's awesome!

Alexandra: *Blushes*


End file.
